The invention relates generally to a folding implement frame, and more specifically, to an implement frame having wing tool bars positioned behind wing frame assemblies relative to a direction of travel.
A range of agricultural implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, planting, harvesting, and so forth. Seeders, for example, are commonly towed behind tractors and may cover wide swaths of ground which may be tilled or untilled. Such devices typically open the soil, dispense seeds in the soil opening, and re-close the soil in a single operation. In seeders, seeds are commonly dispensed from bulk seed tanks and distributed to row units by a distribution system. To make the planting operation as efficient as possible, very wide swaths of ground may be covered by extending wings on either side of a central tool bar section of the implement pulled by the tractor. Included in the wing assemblies are generally tool bars, tool frames, row units, and support wheels. Certain wing assemblies are configured to fold rearwardly or forwardly for transport. In such configurations, tool frames coupled to each wing assembly may first fold upwardly about respective tool bars. The wing assemblies may then fold rearwardly or forwardly. This arrangement provides a compact profile for transport. However, due to the high center of gravity and the relatively narrow track of the wheel units adjacent to the connection between the wing tool bars and the central tool bar, the implement may become unstable during transport. Consequently, it may be desirable to establish a wider track for these wheel units when the implement is in a transport position to increase stability.